


情人节的巧克力~交错的心

by Cogito_0



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cogito_0/pseuds/Cogito_0
Summary: 迦勒底的情人节互赠巧克力的高文咕哒





	情人节的巧克力~交错的心

情人节的到来，给远在极地的冰冷设施里，添上了一股若有若无的甜蜜气息。比如出现深更半夜厨房突然亮灯，发出巨大噪音并伴有火光甚至刀剑声的可疑事件。然后隔天红色的弓兵在门口大动肝火教育某群女性从者。

闻到厨房里飘出的浓烈巧克力甜香，藤丸立香笑着摇头，好不容易解决了人理烧却的大危机，节日偶尔闹腾一下也挺不错。但如果只有自己单方面收到巧克力，好像又有点寂寞，于是本着“不如由自己来送礼物，这样全员都可以收到情人节的一份幸福”这种想法，第一时间跑去找高文商量。

 

“明白了，我的御主。”蓝眼睛的骑士如此回答道，“我很荣幸能成为您考虑的第一人选。”黑发的年轻御主对着他微笑，“那当然啦，毕竟你是我最可靠的高文嘛！”他露出两排小小的贝齿，对面前骑士的信赖全写在了脸上。而那位骑士也以微笑回应。他的眼睛就好像清晨泛起波光的大海，阳光温暖而不曾炫目，让人定定的移不开眼。

 

收集素材的过程艰辛并且危险，但是那位高大的骑士总能迅捷地挡下来自任何方向怪物的偷袭。出剑、挥剑、突刺，骑士演绎地干净利落，毫无花哨炫技的压倒性的力量，在他的身上显现出富有韵律的美感。或许是圣剑Gallatin，或许是他白银的甲胄，又或许是他那一头金发……又或许只是因为是他，在这正午的阳光下显得如此的闪耀夺目。藤丸立香用力摇摇头，想把走神的思绪拉回来，却因为失去平衡从树杈上意外滑落下来。“完了。”他居然想到，“刚刚的果实又要重新收集了。”

没有意料中的撞击、也没有太大的疼痛，一副强有力的臂膀抱住了他。藤丸立香睁开眼睛——高大的骑士正关切地注视着他。他的眼眸如海水般清澈，连细密的睫毛也无法在上面投射出阴影。他痴痴地想，果然这是他的高文，比谁都温柔体贴的白骑士。

“御主，您还好吗？”眼睛的主人突然发出声音。藤丸立香才意识到自己的失礼，胡乱抹了一把有点发热的脸颊，慌乱地从骑士的怀抱出来，装模作样地满地拾取果实。

 

当天晚上，高文就在走廊被藤丸立香截住。“情人节快乐，高文！这是我做的第一份巧克力，快尝尝看！”面前的御主露出少有的、符合年龄的少年的闪亮的欢喜和期待。高文接过来，却注意到捧着的手指尖上贴着胶布，少年的眼眶也红红的，湿润的眼睛像某种的小动物，让人情不自禁地想伸手保护，把他的毛茸茸的脑袋围进臂弯，为他抵御一切伤害。

然而高文只是微笑，顺从地掰下一小块塞入口中。巧克力在舌尖融化，苦涩的芬芳在口腔里弥漫开来。虽然能品出牛奶香甜，但可可的苦味——尤其是延伸到舌根处时，被放大到异常夸张、不容忽视的程度。

仿佛点中自己心思一般的情人节巧克力，但是也只要有一点甜味，高文心想，这样也许就已经足够令自己满足。

注意到对方一闪而过的蹙眉，藤丸立香有点丧气：“果然还是不好吃吗，也许是可可放太多了……我担心你会不喜欢太甜的所以就……”“不，这非常美味，我的御主，我很喜欢。”高文立刻打断了少年的焦虑发言，并露出仿佛同往常一样令人安心的笑容。

 

之后，年轻的御主从厨房不停进进出出，却忙活出一副乐在其中的样子。他会沾上巧克力味吗，高文突然冒出这种念头，不受控制地想象少年柔软的短发、洁白光滑的颈际散发出诱人的巧克力甜香，并随着动脉的跳动一下一下地扩散。仿佛已经能品到味道，高洁的骑士舔了舔嘴唇。

 

傍晚，闲逛中的高文碰巧遇到了正到处逮从者送手制巧克力的藤丸立香，年轻的御主笑着递出巧克力，再害羞地献上一些真诚的感谢话语，当然，也会收到从者们的回礼，巧克力或是一些别的什么，少年都会满怀感激地收下。

然而这些高文都没有看见，他只看见御主原来可以亲昵地一个个叫出从者的名字，才想起原来他们也曾并肩作战、互相托付过生死；他还看见面对某些从者的挑逗甚至勾引，他的御主原来也和普通少年一样会扭捏害羞。

原来他的御主不只属于他。他以前虽然也清楚，可从未细想。

或许在他善良温柔的御主眼里，他这名Saber和其他的Saber、Archer或者Lancer并没有什么不同，只不过是高文这个名字叫起来顺口罢了。

他感受到来自他内部的绞痛。一生被夸赞清廉洁白的自己，居然也会在嫉妒和欲望的泥潭中挣扎。他知道那不正确，但是又不可控制地想要去占有他，想听他唯一的、只呼唤自己的名字。想将他揉碎了放进身体里，与外界隔离开，做他唯一的剑和盾，谁都无法再触摸、伤害到他。

他舔舔犬牙，仿佛那里还残留着巧克力的苦涩。

高文闭上眼睛。他站在墙边的阴影里，看不清表情。

 

“高文卿在吗，太好啦，御主他在找你。”马修这么说道。

推开门、看见御主熟悉背影的瞬间，骑士的心顿了一下、才继续跳动起来。

只是听到他进门，藤丸立香回过身来，他才看清御主的桌上几乎堆满了各具特色的巧克力，只能挤出一小块空间来办公。藤丸立香叼着巧克力口齿不清地说：“高文...能帮我看...这个...的计划安排...吗？”虽然没听清，但这工作已经是每周的惯例。高文接过资料，视线落到少年的后颈，那里的发茬又草草地长出来了一些，衬得脖颈愈发雪白光滑。过于浓烈的巧克力香气灌进鼻腔。他晃了晃神。

“高文？”藤丸立香一副担心的样子。

“没事，御主您的规划很好，我会陪伴您完成的。”高文拾起微笑看向他的御主，却瞟见了远处柜子上放着的、自己送的原封未动的情人节回礼，而其他的，要是可以食用，大多已经拆开来尝过，玩偶装饰一类的也已经摆在了床头，还剩下的巧克力，都堆在桌子上，明摆着排在“将要吃完”的队列里面。

高文一瞬间又感受到喉头冰冷的苦涩。泥潭里的复杂心情涌了上来，包围他，吞噬他，在他耳边低语，面前这个少年，永远都不可能再只属于他一个人，往后会有更多的从者与他亲爱的御主缔结契约，比自己更强、更可靠、更可依赖的新从者。他的御主会用和看自己同样晶亮的眼睛看他，逗他发笑，对他撒娇。

他的指节发白。

“谢谢你，高文！”藤丸立香一脸心情很好的样子，“话说，我这次收到太多巧克力啦，不如高文来陪我一起吃吧！”

“请恕我拒绝。还有事，我先离开了。”

突然反常的冰冷语气和不容商量的转身就走，让藤丸立香有点摸不着头脑。“不过他是高文啦，高文的话，我相信不管什么事情他都可以搞定的。”藤丸立香点头，什么时候去问一问他好了。

 

次日，藤丸立香叩响了高文的房门。

房间里的窗帘拉了一半，光线不算太强，只能照亮一半的空间。他的骑士就站在光与暗的分界线上，向他伸手：“我正打算去找您，御主。我做了巧克力，要尝尝吗？”

“谢谢，高文你费心啦，不过最近巧克力吃太多了，我带回去慢慢尝吧。说起来怎么突然想到要做巧克力？”

“先尝一块吧。”高文低声劝诱。

藤丸立香咬了一小口。是放了杏仁的时髦类型呢，这样想着，偏着头听高文讲话。

“看您似乎很中意这次的巧克力，所以想尝试一下，更何况有可靠的archer指导，我做的应该不会那么不堪。怎样？我的御主，巧克力还合口味吗？”高文用念咒语般的语调，耐心平稳地讲完，抬起眼睛看他。

藤丸立香刚想发表一下对他的骑士初尝试的赞美，突然浑身被人抽去力气一般，站也站不稳，他的骑士把他打横抱起来，平放在床上。

“谢啦，高文。不知道突然这是怎么了，你能帮我联系一下医务室吗？”藤丸立香笑着看向他高大的骑士，但是高文没有出现意料之中的焦急或是紧张，也没有往外迈一步。他就这么站着，像一尊沉默的雕像，阳光刚好落在他的侧面，照亮了他的鼻尖、嘴角、他金色的细密睫毛，却怎么也照不进下面的那双眼睛——那是一潭深不可测、毫无波澜的湖水。

一阵寒冷爬上藤丸立香的脊背，他本能地驱动起他脱力的四肢，想挣扎着坐起来。

高文终于动了，他在床边单膝跪下，握住少年的手，用虔诚又带点哀叹的语调说：“立香，我的御主，我深爱着你。”

“我有罪，我身为你的骑士，却有这样的私心；尽管被如此器重，我却还无法满足……”

“立香，我实在太爱你了。每天看见你，我对你的爱就多出一分，然而一想到要与他人分享你，我的心就更痛一分。”

“我愿意抛弃我的清廉洁白，为了你。至于忠诚，相信我，立香，我至死也不会背叛你。”  
……  
藤丸立香被这番唐突的告白扼住了咽喉，几乎无法呼吸。他的太阳骑士，他最信赖的、兄长一般的骑士，居然握着他的手，跪在床边的黑暗里，诉说着他深藏已久的爱意。

不，并不是告白，那是忏悔、是必不可少的餐前祷告。

他挣扎着逃跑，却被一把摁回床上，几乎是令人绝望的力量差距，此刻的立香，甚至连大喊都做不到。高大的身影覆盖上来，牢牢压制住他的躯干和四肢，那潭湖水靠近得简直要倾泻出来，只不过不再像往日令人心神荡漾，散发出无限的寒冷。

他轻吻了他。像在吻一瓣花。

唇上还残留着太阳的气息，只不过这气息已经无法再使人安心。高文掰正少年尖尖的下巴，凑过去撬开他的牙关，细细地品尝起来。

我的立香果然是甜的。

少年也被迫着品尝了对方，可可浓郁过头的苦味让他皱眉。他又想起那天高文温柔地咀嚼着巧克力，夸赞说好吃。

他几乎要无法呼吸了。

高文开始啃咬和舔舐，要将他尝个遍。尖利的犬齿从脖颈滑下，少年薄薄皮肤下面的血管跳动着，散发的勾人甜香几乎将人的理智燃烧殆尽，于是他一口咬在少年的肩上，听对方发出小鹿般清脆短促的叫声。

难以言说的奇妙的渴望攫住了他，脸颊绯红、不住喘息的立香简直就是最强力的催情剂。

“立香，立香。”高大的骑士叹息着呼唤他的名字，却不留余地折起他纤细的双腿。

藤丸立香还没开始理解眼前发生的事情，他脆弱的身体就这样被强行打开。没有润滑，也没有扩张。穴口和甬道传来的剧烈的撕裂感让立香几乎发出尖叫。他挥舞着新生婴儿般的手臂，毫无力气胡乱推搡着骑士的肩膀，眼泪决堤般涌了出来。

不只是疼痛，铺天盖地的悲伤和恐惧完全占据了他的心。

泪水迷蒙，他逐渐看不清高文的轮廓，奶油色的肌肤都融进了日光里，表情却陌生得不认识……他突然想起，这是那位卡美洛的、不夜的骑士，对哭泣的妇女、弱小的孩童，都未曾露出过片刻的迷茫或不忍的骑士。他只忠于自己的信条，对其余的部分毫不关心、无情又残酷。而他如今不再会失手了——他用圣剑毫不留情地贯穿了少年。

藤丸立香无法抑制地大哭了出来，泪水流了满脸。即使被粗暴地对待、身体上受到痛楚和折磨，他也可以忍耐；但是心底爱意的破灭吞没了他，让他眼前一阵阵发黑。

原来那才是骑士高文，自己曾经向往渴求的那些温柔都不过是虚幻的假象。

那些阳光灿烂的午后，高文教自己剑术和礼仪，或是一起灵子转移出去闲逛，他的温雅体贴，他的洁白闪耀，他说过的那些叩动人心的话，原来都是虚假。

他一直以为自己正一步步靠近了骑士的心，原来只不过是可笑的错觉，愚蠢的一厢情愿。

高文终于抵达了路程的终点，将少年的小腹撑出了自己的轮廓。

他握住少年的腰，难耐地摩擦起来。宽大粗糙的手掌游走过全身，从后颈一路抚下脊背。或许他还爱抚过少年的性器、或是舔舐过乳首，不过都已经无所谓了，藤丸立香放弃般地沉沦下去，任凭骑士摆弄自己的躯体。

于是高文冲撞起来，少年过早的让步使他欣喜若狂。他翻来覆去地碾过那个酸涩的点，那让少年不可自控地战栗起来。他被汗水濡湿的黑发耷拉在额上，瞪着空气的双眼时而失焦，却还紧咬着嘴唇，做着某种无谓的坚持。于是高文俯身亲吻起他来，吻去他眼角的泪水，和他对视。那双充斥着狂热和渴望的蓝色眼睛，一遍遍地诉说着他喷薄而出的爱意。

藤丸立香闭上了眼睛。

伴随着对方不加收敛的驰骋，一阵阵陌生的快感翻涌起来，像浪潮般盖过头顶，又拉住他的脚踝，将他拖进深渊中去。

藤丸立香固执地没发出任何声响，在骑士的身下颤抖着抵达了高潮。

他听见“啪”一声，仿佛什么东西破裂。

或许是心碎，或许自己能就此死去了。

坠入黑暗那一刻，他想起，情人节，为爱情殒命的圣瓦伦丁。


End file.
